


An Intimate Conversation

by Maeiha



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future, Primarily Shumako for those wondering, Yutaba/Ryuann mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeiha/pseuds/Maeiha
Summary: While in bed, Akira and Makoto reminisce the beginning of their relationship and talk about where they see themselves in the next few years.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 20





	An Intimate Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to just be a writing warmup for another project I'm working on, but the more I wrote the more cohesive it became. Consider it a character study.

Out of all the girls Akira ever came across, he never expected the student council President to stop him in his tracks (physically AND emotionally). Perhaps it was her unyielding loyalty and devotion, maybe it was the way her red eyes shone with curiosity whenever presented with a problem that required an amount of extensive thinking. Maybe, just maybe, it was her voice that had the capability of soothing whatever worries Akira had on his mind. There were so many different talents that she possessed that won Akira over; simply put, she successfully stole his heart.

It was a crisp August morning and the two weren’t planning on getting out of their futon anytime soon. After Makoto’s classes were fully moved to digital conferences (along with Akira’s) in April, it turned their office into a makeshift classroom. On the left was Makoto’s setup, consisting of a medium-sized white desk that had her laptop, writing tablet, and a couple of Japan’s law books on the end. Underneath was a small bookcase with several other books of all sizes neatly shelved, waiting to be opened by their owner. On Akira’s side, it was disorganized but somehow the noirette managed to find his books when he needed them. His laptop was always raring to go, that is until he took off all the papers he had on top of it. Books with annotations and sticky notes stuck out at all angles with writing that was scribbled down at warp speed. Underneath his desk was Morgana’s much-cherished cat bed. Towards eleven in the morning when the sun hit Akira’s desk, the tuxedo cat spent much of his time sunbathing at Akira’s feet. Classes were shortened significantly, and on most days the couple finished their lectures before two in the afternoon.

Although both were used to a rigorous and busy schedule, they had admitted that the extra time alone was enjoyable in more ways than having extra time to do their college work. Being themselves, they took advantage of those empty time slots. Long walks in the park, more video calls with their friends, cooking meals together...those were some of the typical things they would do in their time. Their favorite however was their movie marathons, a romantic night where they would cuddle together and watch as many action films as they possibly could. It often ended in intertwined hands, intimate touching, and a locked bedroom door midway through the second film (To which Morgana didn't mind; on nights like those, he escaped from the balcony as soon as he possibly could. Yesterday was just another night where Morgana took the opportunity to scour the streets while the couple did their thing.)

“It feels so unnatural that we still get time like this to relax, so unnatural that it’s starting to feel normal,” Makoto murmured as she snuggled in closer with her partner.

"I could get used to us being in lockdown for a little longer," Akira gave his infamous smirk, "It gives us a bit more time to have some more…fun."

The brunette gasped, playfully kicking his foot with her own. "Oh, you."

The two laughed, cuddling each other tightly as the sun shone into their room. 

"To think that it's been four years since we’ve met...it's surreal to me."

"Did you ever think you'd end up with a school delinquent?"

"I'll be honest, I never imagined it in the slightest." Makoto looked around their bedroom, "In fact, I don't think I ever focused on romantic encounters until the both of us started bonding more. Up until that day in the bar did it hit me that my feelings were more than platonic for you."

What Makoto said was true; her studies were her entire life until Akira entered her world. Sure, they may have started on a bad note but the sincerity the group saw in the brunette opened up an entirely new chapter for her. New life experiences, new friendships, gaining control over what she wanted to do--it was thanks to him. 

When she first realized her feelings towards Akira were becoming more and more intense, she was trying to decipher why. Was it because of his leadership traits? Was it because they constantly worked together on infiltration routes? Was it because he was always kind to her whenever they went out together? The number of times she spent at her bedroom desk trying to sort out her feelings were endless, up until the day the noirette asked her about helping Eiko with her problematic boyfriend. The moment Tsukasa threatened to hurt her and Akira stood in her place, even with the controversy around her Makoto felt her heart skip a beat. Even though it may have been a natural response from none other than their leader, could he have potentially harbored feelings for her?

And then he took Makoto to the bar. The fact that Akira knew so much about the world impressed her, whilst she on the other hand was learning that reading from books wasn’t going to suffice. It was at that point that Eiko’s words resurfaced in her mind, causing Makoto to talk about her insecurities with not only how inexperienced she was in real-life situations, but also love. She remembered how Akira sat there, taking in everything she was saying. Her asking Akira what she should do prompted her with an answer she was not ready to hear.

“I’ll be your study partner.”

It was now that Makoto could see why she liked him so much. His smooth yet caring responses, that stupidly handsome smirk he would put on at any given moment, his desire to continue fighting for justice even after their era as Phantom Thieves closed; even now, looking into his eyes, could Makoto see that she truly loved him. 

“In commemoration of our fourth anniversary,” the noirette planted a peck on his girlfriend’s forehead, “Let’s just lay back and stay in here for a little longer.”

“I think the both of us already had that in mind seeing how late it is,” Makoto glanced at their clock, reading that it was nearly eleven, “But I’m not complaining, one-on-one talks with you never fail to interest me.”

“What is there about me that isn’t interesting?”

Makoto stifled a laugh, “Now that’s a tough question, I don’t think I could come up with a good answer. Give me another one.”

“As expected,” the smirk was finding its way back onto Akira’s face, “But okay, for real this time, I have a good question.”

“I’m all for it.”

“Where do you see us in 5 years?”

Akira didn’t lie, it was a good question. The brunette put her index finger to her lips, thinking deeply before answering.

“Well, I hope to see the both of us graduate on time, given what’s going on in the world and how it's affected the pace of our classes. This year has already been crazy enough as is, and it doesn’t seem like a solid long-term plan is intact...Then again, negative thinking won’t get us anywhere, so, I’ll have to hope for the best. We’ll hope for the best.” Makoto paused, thinking of what to say next, “Next...hmm…"

"Next…?" Akira repeated. 

"We'll be married. I don't even need to hesitate on that one." a smirk was now also creeping onto the brunette's lips, "Just imagine...the ceremony, the dress, the cake...well, Ann would be happier about the cake, but that’s not the central point. We'll be happy, healthy, and ready for more surprises in our relationship."

Akira grinned, causing Makoto's smirk to break into a smile, "That 'surprises' part will be guaranteed, don't worry." 

"I'm sure you've got a lot of plans up your sleeves, as expected of our former leader...but now, let's turn this back to you," she pressed her index finger to his forehead, "Where do you see us in the next five years?"

Akira was well prepared, clearing his throat for a dramatic flair, "Nothing complex, but I hope to see us graduating together, getting our dream jobs, just conquering the world in general."

"Sounds chaotic, but something that seems up our alley. Not the Yusuke and Futaba type of chaotic though, I assume."

"God, no. Those two are on a whole other level."

Makoto couldn't help but laugh a little, "Continue."

"If we're going into the more intimate zone then...being with you forever would be a dream come true, and I mean it. Getting married, growing old, having children, I want to do all of that with you."

"Children…?!" Makoto could feel her face flaring up at the mention of the word. 

"Yeah," Akira's smirk was replaced with a soft smile, "Physical forms of our love, just running around the place while we give them an endless amount of love and support." 

The smile on the noirette's face faded slightly as he saw his partner's face still flushed. 

"Are you opposed to the idea?"

"I... I mean, I'm not opposed to it; I'm sorry if it came off that way." she started slowly, "Just thinking about having children makes me flustered and reminds me of my own childhood.”

The brunette gave herself a few seconds to plan out what she wanted to say next, “You know this, but my mom died when I was a toddler, my dad died when I was still a teen… I wouldn't want to bear any of that on our future children. Never personally knowing who their mother was, never being able to physically tell their father about what's going on in their world, it's absolutely crushing at some points."

Akira always appreciated how selective Makoto was with her words, especially when it came to topics like these. Although he couldn't relate to some of her personal experiences, she always had a justified explanation for how she felt. The sad smile on her face when she talked about her late parents was always so touching; despite having a serious impression on those she encountered, she was tender and sometimes vulnerable when she opened herself up to those close to her.

"Well, can we make a promise?” the noirette asked his girlfriend, using his free hand to scoop her right cheek.

She looked into his eyes again, “What type of promise?”

“To not die,” he began, “We were the Phantom Thieves after all. We have more near-death experiences than we can count on our hands. You and me in particular, seeing that we were always in battle together.”

“But this is an entirely different issue, Akira, the metaverse and this world are two completely different dimensions.”

“So you’re telling me that the strong and resilient Queen only exists in the Metaverse? That doesn’t sound right to me.”

What Akira said caught Makoto’s attention, once again, he was right.  
“You’re right,” she started, sounding more confident, “ Then, it’s a promise. We’ll just need to...be safe as possible.”

“We will be. We were, or still are, Team Mom and Team Dad after all.”

A smile returned to Makoto’s face, “We do keep everyone in check.”

“I think that’s mostly you; your intimidating glare ends Ryuji’s and Morgana’s quarrels in seconds. Morgana always is the one to shut up first.”

“You know,” a high-pitched voice came from the other side of the door, “I’m right here.”

Akira and Makoto both laughed quietly, gaining a growl from the feline.

“You know what, I’m hungry. I can’t do anything with these paws if you’ve forgotten,” Morgana pawed against the door, “So who’s going to feed me?”

“I will,” Makoto said, sitting up and stretching, “I do need a shower anyway. You too.”  
She pointed to her boyfriend, who realized he was the only one in the room.

“I showered last night after our movie marathon…”

“No harm in doing it again. Besides, you’ll smell nice for our special day.”

“You have a way with words, don’t you?”

“I could say the same for you.”

The couple exchanged a laugh again as Akira reached up to ruffle Makoto’s hair.

“Happy anniversary, my Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing this, I established some sort of timeline (that still needs sprucing up) and roughly 8-10 oneshots so every relationship gets at least two stories. Really excited to write more and improve on my writing.
> 
> August 9th was the day I started dating Makoto so that's the anniversary date here, lol. I chose the witty/funny responses for the protag during my playthroughs, so this is really how I interpret him.  
> One thing that I really wished to see throughout Makoto's social link was more of her insecurities. Even though her session with Maruki and part of the third semester was helpful in terms to get a grasp of what I (kinda) wanted to write, I'm playing through the game again for more references (not only for this, but for the other relationships and another project).
> 
> As always, any feedback really helps me when I post on here. Sorry for the long note, I treat these almost like reflections lol.
> 
> -Maeiha


End file.
